robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Nightmare
| season = The Masters | number = 58 | comic = Robotech Masters 21: Final Nightmare | novel = The Final Nightmare | image = Final Knightmare.jpg | airdate = 22 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Daydreamer | next = The Invid Connection }}" " is the 58th episode of Robotech and 22nd episode of Robotech: The Masters. Summary The wreckage of the SDF-1 becomes a focal point for Bowie and the 15th to learn the terrible truth about the flowers blossoming within. Synopsis The Robotech Masters call a full-scale assault on Earth. Nearly 70 percent of their remaining protoculture pods have been invaded by the Invid Flower of Life. The infected mass has degenerated to the point where it is no longer of any use to them. They are concerned that the Earth factory has been similarly contaminated. They must retrieve what they can before the Invid arrive. At Command Central, Leonard decides to join Emerson and launch a final offensive: "We will knock them out of the skies or die in the attempt." His fellow officers agree. Bowie and Musica hide within the wreck of the SDF-1. The flowers have changed since Bowie's last visit. Musica recognizes the blossoms at once and realizes that the Invid Flowers of Life have completed their mutation. Even now, the drifting spores are drawing the Invid to Earth across the cosmos. Bowie demands an explanation. Musica tells him: "The Invid are the enemies of both our people...The Flower of Life survives by feeding off the protoculture matrix." The young fugitives have found the factory everyone has been searching for, but it is too late to be of any use to Earth or the Robotech Masters. Dana and crew track the couple to the ruins. They are followed in turn by Nova Satori and Zor Prime. When confronted by the spores, Zor remembers his past. He knows all of Zor's plans and dreams. He becomes the original Zor once again. Memorable quotes * Louie: "Did I ever tell you I get very claustrophobic in caves?" * Dana: "What on Earth?" Louie: "I suspect that Earth has very little to do with it ma'am." References Characters * Bowie Grant * Musica * Dana Sterling * Zor Prime * Louie Nichols * Sean Phillips * Angelo Dante * Nova Satori * Rudolph * Rolf Emerson * Antoine Rochelle * Marcus "Ace" Green * Anatole Leonard * Marie Crystal * Dennis Brown * Seward Vessels and vehicles * Hovercycle * Jeeps * FA-109 Sylphid * Moon Base ALUCE Other * Missile Silo * Hyper Cobalt Rockets * Veritech Squadron Two * Flower of Life * Protoculture Factory Background information *' '" is based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Naitomea" (Meaning "Nightmare" in English), that was aired 16 September, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Melora Harte as Musica * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Shirley Roberts as Marie Crystal * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori * Frank Catalano as Dennis Brown * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 22 58